Project:Chat/Logs/11 July 2018
00:31:08 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:02:44 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:02:46 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 09:24:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 09:24:58 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:31:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:04:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:48:51 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has joined Special:Chat 14:49:01 Hi 14:49:13 I'm new in this thing of the nests 14:49:37 k 14:49:42 its a chat 14:49:44 thats it 14:49:57 click chat policies to get the rules 14:50:05 ok 14:50:24 join sandbox server pls : diep.io/#43872326000A6C41778A 14:50:44 k what tank r u playin g as 14:50:54 i bet i can beat you if i use triple shot 14:51:04 ok 14:51:14 i will use streamliner 14:52:51 lolno 14:52:55 oh 14:54:48 stop it 14:54:54 no sandbox tanks 14:54:57 only normal ones 14:55:51 ok 14:56:10 i am not good at diep.io but im very good creating tanks 14:56:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah 14:56:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" good at concepts you say 14:57:21 proof or it didnt happen 14:57:58 no i say creating tanks in github.io 14:58:06 the fantasy tank creator 14:58:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 14:58:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 15:01:59 big giasnt circle vindicate me is playing on my music playlist and it fits perfectly 15:02:10 to this diep battle 15:04:24 gg 15:04:30 (not lol) 15:04:38 ngg? 15:04:41 not good game? 15:06:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that has proven to be a very horrible decision 15:06:38 but i killed you 15:06:44 indirectly 15:06:50 which was my goal 15:06:56 cuz imma play shapes and beats 15:07:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i know. 15:07:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" a horrible decision for me 15:08:30 lol 15:08:43 Let's play arras.io sandbox! 15:08:51 Ho wants? 15:09:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i am incapable of doing that 15:09:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" too much lag 15:09:37 ok 15:10:01 do you want to try one of my fantasy tank builder tanks? 15:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i don't see why not 15:10:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" by all means go ahead 15:11:19 I can't put the code here 15:11:28 there is a limit :( 15:11:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah wait here 15:11:38 ok 15:11:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://pastebin.com/ 15:11:49 <Özün_Oldun> use this 15:11:53 ok 15:12:25 and now what i d0? 15:12:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" do you see "create paste" 15:13:22 the name is ignore this 15:14:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://pastebin.com/YRPLCPmp 15:14:18 <Özün_Oldun> You can directly link like this 15:14:59 ok 15:15:05 do you like the tank? 15:15:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" haven't found it yet 15:15:41 https://pastebin.com/vG5RwNVK 15:16:07 this 15:16:10 open 15:16:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nice 15:16:25 do you like the tank? 15:16:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 15:16:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" a good charging feature 15:16:41 it taked me 15 mins. 15:16:46 :) 15:16:58 Do you want to see other? 15:17:08 its the same style 15:17:13 charging 15:17:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yes 15:18:36 https://pastebin.com/bBf7WVcM 15:18:38 this 15:19:22 cool? 15:19:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" cool 15:19:48 ;) 15:19:57 and the last one charging 15:20:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:111446 15:20:10 <Özün_Oldun> I too have a small stash of FTB code 15:20:55 https://pastebin.com/JivrqdMR 15:20:58 ok 15:21:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oooh 15:21:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" big cannon 15:21:50 whaaah 15:21:55 strange tank 15:22:00 this thread 15:22:03 strange 15:22:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i suppose so 15:22:49 >.< 15:22:56 :D 15:22:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 15:23:14 Nah 15:23:23 do you want another tank? 15:23:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah 15:24:40 attention risk of epilepsy XD 15:24:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" if you say so 15:25:38 https://pastebin.com/B9RHuYvX 15:25:49 use autofire and wait 15:27:10 see? 15:27:41 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" why's it flying diagonally 15:27:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" is it intentional 15:27:51 Idk 15:27:53 no 15:28:03 other? 15:28:36 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no 15:29:09 ok 15:30:08 do you looked at my fandom pages? 15:30:41 look at the diep.coins in fanon 15:30:50 it's cool 15:31:00 cool idea 15:31:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah, but it needs more detail 15:32:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you might want to elaborate on the things you can buy 15:32:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Fanon_Policies 15:32:52 <Özün_Oldun> These are some rules you have to follow for fanon pages 15:33:10 i readed it 15:33:27 but its the third time i make a fandom page 15:44:20 you need more detail 15:46:40 yes 15:46:44 i know 15:47:16 but is the third time that i make a fandom page 15:47:44 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 15:48:21 hi 15:48:50 do you watched my future event page? 15:49:07 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" no 15:49:09 is in fanon bosses and in fanon gamemodes 15:49:10 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" link? 15:49:31 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Future_event 15:49:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" k 15:49:49 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:Future_event 15:49:56 this 15:50:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I read it 15:50:27 cool no? 15:50:37 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" cool 15:50:44 you seen the scene and the tank code? 15:51:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" yep 15:52:15 Let's play in diep.io sandbox 15:52:21 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" not now 15:52:26 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 2 hrs? 15:52:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 1 and a half? 15:52:45 nah 15:53:17 until we get bored 15:53:27 diep.io/#4377C667003ECD8B205C6B 15:53:55 some time 15mins 15:54:22 only level 15 tanks challenge 15:54:59 cool? 15:55:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I cannot 15:55:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Also the only useful lvl 15 tank is Twin 15:56:00 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I normally have to level up fast as Flank Guard 15:56:04 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Or I die 15:56:06 oh 15:56:15 but lvl45 upgrades 15:56:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" 30 seconds to Tri-Angle or you die 15:56:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" from some salty penta 15:56:28 and is only a small sandbox server 15:56:33 im only me 15:56:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well 15:56:47 ok 15:57:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Did you know that penta mains have probably killed an animal before? 15:57:09 and later we can play in domination 15:57:13 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ye 15:58:04 i am waiting you in the server 15:58:11 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" k 15:58:48 hi 15:59:40 wait 15:59:59 survival whitout using K button 16:00:49 . _ . 16:01:40 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has left Special:Chat 16:01:44 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" wut 16:01:49 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 16:01:53 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" use k 16:01:59 wait 16:02:53 dont use K button 16:03:05 K! K! K! 16:03:37 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" gtg 16:04:01 Pls dont use K button 16:04:24 Now domination server 16:04:57 diep.io/#438713D600F0B53232 16:05:04 domination server 16:05:09 i wait you 16:05:22 my name is Guardian... 16:05:28 Guardian... 16:05:58 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has left Special:Chat 16:06:06 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:30 Whats your game name 16:11:31 Hey 16:11:35 are you here? 16:16:41 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has joined Special:Chat 16:46:06 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has joined Special:Chat 16:46:14 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" hi 16:46:19 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I'm back 16:50:50 hi 16:51:05 join dom server pls 16:51:48 join this server diep.io/#438713D600F0756A95 my name is Guardian... 16:51:54 Guardian... 16:53:57 im TnB 16:54:03 ok 16:54:21 nvm its too laggy 16:54:21 are you red? 16:54:43 yes 16:54:46 it closed anyways 16:54:51 ;( 16:54:57 Wait 16:55:37 play 16:55:41 im blue 16:56:03 nah 18:09:09 -!- AdiThecoquito333 has left Special:Chat 19:56:01 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:56:02 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:13:46 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 21:12:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:12:10 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:16:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:16:09 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:24:21 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 2018 07 11